


Black Is The Color Of Sadness

by ashley24



Series: cute desus au's [1]
Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Abuse is mentioned, M/M, it turns out okay, sorry if you get triggered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley24/pseuds/ashley24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl was abused as a kid and Paul makes it a mission to let him know he's loved.</p><p> </p><p>or the au no one asked for where they paint each other's nails and secrets are shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Is The Color Of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm sorry. I love this au. It's cute y'all gotta admit. I'm not a professional writer so don't attack me. Yell at me on Twitter @desusrise

Daryl always wanted his nails painted. He wanted them to be a pretty blue or sharp black. He liked the feeling of prettiness he got when he thought of painted nails. Now, 20 years later, he's sitting on the couch with his boyfriend painting each other's nails. 

"Can i h-have black p-please?" he stuttered.  
"Sure babe," Paul smiled, "Is there any reason you asked uncomfortably?" 

Daryl didn't want to admit it but he was abused as a kid, and one of the reasons why was because he liked to paint his nails. He liked to lock himself in his brother and his shared room so he could paint his nails. The smell of the polish was intoxicatingly mesmerizing to Daryl, and the colors of it made him bubble inside with happiness. He was about to paint over his yellow nails with black when his father walked in on him. He had one hand finished, and the thumb of his other hand finished. His dad raised no queer, and Daryl recieved his first beating from his father. From now on anytime he mouthed off or did something feminine, he recieved a beating, for being respectful was a man's quality and feminine qualities were for females only. 

Daryl debated on telling Paul about this, turning the idea over and over inside his brain. He concluded that if they were to become closer, it was a mandatory thing.

He relaxed his hands for Paul and began telling his story, "I used to paint my nails as a kid, and my father wasn't very fond of that I guess. He caught me one time, and he beat me senseless, saying he didn't raise no queer." Daryl sniffled, but continued, "He would hover over me with both hands tied around my neck. And the worse part of the abuse was he mixed pneumonia and clorox together in a a cup and then poured it onto a cloth. He would hold the cloth to my face, suffocating me. My older brother, Merle, had a part in this too. My dad let him tie me up so he could kick and hit me, just so I couldnt fight back. It went on for a long time, and at 18 I was allowed to leave the house, so I did." By the time Daryl was done telling his story his nails were already dried with a fierce black on them, and his shirt had drops of tears littering it.

Paul placed a right hand on his back and wrapped his left arm across the front of Daryl, forcing him into an embrace. He whispered encouraging compliments in his ear while softly playing with his hair. 

"You know you look more confident with your nails painted babe," he encouraged his sorrowful partner.  
"Really?" Daryl sniffed.  
"Really. And I swear if I ever stumble across them, I'll kill them." he laughed.  
"I killed them when I was nineteen. I couldn't forget what they had done, and I saw it everyday. I think it helped. That I killed them. I no longer had any stress, but sometimes the flash backs come pouring in." The broken soul admitted.  
Paul nodded his head, taking all the information in and continued, "I think you look lovely, and I also think that you relieved a stress that you had for so long. They both deserved that, and it's okay. I also think you've been told lies for too long, and your soul is a little broken. I promise that everytime you cry I'll be there to hold you and to comfort you. I'm glad you told me this, because now it's not a weight on your shoulders anymore. I love you."

They shared I love you's over and over until it was implanted into each other's brains. For now on each of them had another half. A half that will always be there, a kind of half you will always want by your side. Paul was glad he was informed, and he's glad that Daryl can paint his nails without a care in the world. Maybe everything wasn't okay, but Paul made it his mission to make sure his other half would always be happy.


End file.
